Entre libros y amores
by Luz.chan
Summary: Yuuri es un chico tímido que adora las historias de aventura y romance. Él sueña con un personaje de ficción llamado Víctor Nikiforov que protagoniza una serie de novelas escritas por un autor misterioso que escribe bajo seudónimo. Un buen día mientras compraba la nueva publicación de la serie conoce en la librería a un chico que corresponde a la descripción de Víctor.
1. Chapter 1

**En este universo Yuuri no es patinador ni profesional del ballet pero los practicó de niño como pasatiempo. Me gusta conservar algo de lo original en los UA... Oki, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde el día que Yuuri Katsuki nació su madre Hiroko supo que amaría y protegería a ese pequeño de todo y todos. Ese niño lindo, su segundo hijo y el primer varón se convirtió en un instante en la luz de su hogar.

Al pasar el tiempo la familia Katsuki se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Yuuri tendría problemas para socializar con otros niños. Los primeros años no fue tan notorio, rodeado del ambiente familiar y gente de confianza el pequeño Yuuri sonreía con alegría corriendo de un lado a otro, pasando el tiempo con su hermana Mari, observando y aprendiendo del negocio familiar de aguas termales.

El problema al socializar de Yuuri inició con la escuela, el pequeño parecía poco cómodo con la cercanía de otros niños, prefería las actividades calmadas y solitarias. Igualmente el pequeño no tomaba muy bien que sus compañeros le criticaran y se burlaran de su gusto por el ballet, en algún momento la preocupación familiar creció cuando a Yuuri llegaron a maltratarlo y agredirlo en la escuela.

El asunto preocupaba sobremanera a su madre de manera particular, pero siempre que veía a su pequeño no podía siquiera tratar de cambiarlo. El dulce Yuuri era una bolita de ternura que se hacía querer por las personas si se le daba la oportunidad, ninguno de los miembros de la familia se imaginaba obligándolo a integrarse a deportes como fútbol o dejar sus pasatiempos como el ballet que había aprendido con la amiga de la familia, Minako, ex bailarina que lo había tomado bajo su tutela desde los cuatro años.

Un tiempo pasó y Hiroko se dio cuenta de que no debía preocuparse, cuando su niño entró a clases de patinaje conoció a Yuuko y Takeshi, aunque mayores que él se hicieron pronto buenos amigos. A Mari en particular le daba un poco de gracia el asunto, los pequeños sonrojos de Yuuri al mirar patinar a Yuuko que en ocasiones también eran provocados por los halagos y mimos de la chica cuando lograba ejecutar correctamente los ejercicios sobre el hielo eran la prueba de un amor platónico del pequeño muchacho de diez años.

Takeshi era harina de otro costal, siempre tan enfadado por todo parecía que le divertía molestar a Yuuri. Hiroko fue la primera en darse cuenta de que en parte sentía un poco de celos por la relación de ambos con Yuuko, por otro lado intentaba hacer al menor un "chico rudo" para que el pequeño supiera sobrellevar mejor las burlas de los otros.

Pasaron los años y el pequeño Yuuri seguía igual, con pocos amigos en la escuela, tímido con los desconocidos y teniendo unas calificaciones excelentes. A los doce años la familia se dio cuenta del gran amor de Yuuri por los libros, poco a poco y con dinero que se ganaba ayudandoles en el negocio familiar comenzó a hacerse de una colección bastante respetable de textos de diversos temas. Ver a un chico de esa edad prefiriendo leer cumbres borrascosas a algún manga popular era un poco extraño, pero eso hacía feliz al pequeño y eso era suficiente.

A los dieciséis años Yuuri encontró a su escritor favorito: Theodor Vorifni. Ese era el pseudónimo de un ruso del cual no se sabía nada realmente. El libro de tal personaje se lo prestó Yuuko que estaba profundamente enamorada de la historia, no estaba muy convencido, su amiga disfrutaba demasiado de las novelas rosas a su parecer.

El libro favorito de Yuuri se transformó en "El príncipe del hielo" el primero de lo que parecía una serie de cuatro o cinco libros si tenía aceptación entre el público. EL texto estaba escrito en inglés y la editorial era estadounidense pero no había problema, su manejo del idioma era muy bueno. Del autor solo se sabía que era una joven promesa literaria, era ruso y no deseaba hacer aparición pública alguna.

La historia se centraba en un personaje de vente años llamado Víctor Nikiforov que se había alejado de la vida con su familia aristócrata en Rusia por un año para recorrer Europa, en secreto el personaje deseaba seguir su sueño de convertirse en un pintor. Si bien la historia parecía típica el protagonista no lo era, los escenarios no lo eran y los sentimientos que manifestaba tampoco.

Ambientada en el siglo XVIII en Inglaterra el libro describía la realidad de la época de manera magistral, la revolucion industrial, las diferencias sociales, los amoríos imposibles entre los aristócratas y las pobres muchachas que les servían, etcétera.

El libro finalizaba con el corazón de Víctor roto al ser abandonado por su joven amante para convertirse en la querida de un hombre rico que estaba cerca de los cincuenta años y estaba casado.

La que parecía la coprotagonista había sido cruel con Víctor cerca del final de la historia, destruyendo sus sueños con viles palabras. La muchacha de la cual Víctor se había enamorado, que había dejado su trabajo como prostituta por él, la modelo a la cual había pintado en sus obras durante medio año, la chica por la cual le escribió a su padre que rechazaba el matrimonio arreglado en su patria...

Con el alma hecha trizas Víctor había tomado unas tijeras y había destrozado su larga cabellera plateada en medio del llanto, ese pelo que la chica acariciaba siempre que hacían el amor mientras le juraba estar a su lado para siempre aunque fuera en medio de la miseria.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un libro hizo a Yuuri llorar, era tan triste, tan real... Las palabras se metían bajo su piel y le helaban los huesos. El japonés se sentía vacío y deprimido, deseando que en la siguiente entrega Víctor se recuperara.

Habían descrito al personaje como un chico ingenuo, guapo y que le agradaba a todo el mundo; como un chico lleno de luz e imaginación con un corazón fácil de destruir.

Esperando la siguiente publicación de su autor favorito Yuuri investigó todo cuanto pudo respecto a él, encontrando casi nada. Al medio año salió un libro recopilatorio de cuentos cortos de Theodor Vorifni. El texto estaba escrito en una prosa impecable, eran relatos hermosos y dulces. Según el prólogo fueron escritos por el misterioso ruso a sus 16 años, reflejaban una visión tan romántica e ingenua respecto al amor... Ese hombre deseaba creer en los finales felices hace algunos años.

Al cumplir los 18 Yuuri recibió una enorme sorpresa, medio año atrás había solicitado una beca para una Universidad en Detroit, misma que se le concedió por su desempeño escolar. En medio de una encrucijada no sabía que hacer, dejar la comodidad de su hogar para enfrentarse a una cultura diferente, las preocupaciones respecto a si podría sostenerse a si mismo en un país ajeno, la exigencia de no poder bajar su rendimiento académico.

Dos días después de confirmada su aceptación en la Universidad de Detroit con una beca académica completa Yuuri se enteró de que su escritor favorito lanzó la continuación de la historia de Víctor. De inmediato compró la novela en la tienda en línea, el envío tardaría unos cuatro o cinco días en llegar hasta Japón, esperaba con ansías leer.

La novela "Caminos y veredas" mostraba a un Víctor más maduro, había vuelto a su hogar en Rusia luego de que notó que el amor decepcionaba en ocasiones. A los veintiún años murió la madre del ruso, víctima de dolores abdominales que los médicos no supieron diagnosticar ni tratar, su padre se había casado prácticamente de inmediato con una joven aun menor que su hijo a las pocas semanas, tratando de huir de su vida en Rusia aceptó viajar a Francia donde su padre tenía algunos conocidos.

En la lejanía de su hogar Víctor conoció al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, un suizo llamado Chris. Víctor decidió en algún punto experimentar cuantos placeres parecían nuevos ante él. El hedonismo de su nuevo camarada lo llevó a juergas y a experimentar la dicha de perderse en varios cuerpos. Al parecer eso no sació la necesidad de amor que sentía el protagonista, sabía de su destino, casarse en Rusia con una noble ya que estaban comprometidos desde los siete años, ambos debían concretar su matrimonio en algún momento.

En sus juergas por París Víctor conoció a un joven francés que disfrutaba de la vida como él, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, se volvieron amigos casi de inmediato. Chris le había dicho que su nuevo compañero parecía más interesado en los hombres que en las mujeres, Víctor no se impresionó, no era tan ingenuo o miedoso de ese tipo de cosas, el propio Chris era bastante liberal y no se disgustaba si era un lindo muchacho al que se llevaba a la cama.

Cuando la historia avanzó Yuuri notó como Víctor amaba de nuevo, se dio cuenta que ese misterioso hombre cuyo nombre jamás se dijo lo fascinaba con su risa y encanto. Al mes y medio de tratarse y en medio de una borrachera hicieron el amor en el cuarto donde se hospedaba Víctor, en medio de dulces palabras dirigidas uno al otro y besos ardientes.

Yuuri no recordaba que algún libro le hubiera causado tal reacción, la descripción fue increíble, tan precisa, detallada y sensual... En el anterior libro el autor había descrito escenas de cama, pero esto lo superaba por mucho.

Leer escenas tan subidas de tono nunca le había ocasionado excitación como ocurría ahora. Como todo joven sano de su edad había recurrido a la masturbación después de pensar en alguna linda chica, nunca creyó que lo haría luego de una escena de sexo entre dos muchachos. Se imaginó que le hacían todo lo descrito en ese texto, en ocupar el lugar del desconocido en la cama con Víctor, al terminar luego de un orgasmo fuerte e impresionante se sintió abrumado de su proceder, culpable en parte.

El libro quedó en el abandono en ese instante, pasaron dos días hasta que la curiosidad obligó a Yuuri a terminarlo. De nuevo Víctor tenía el corazón roto, el amigo le había desechado después de un par de meses e incluso le invitó a asistir a su boda. Cuando el ruso decidió encararlo respecto a su relación el tipo de manera cínica le dijo que podrían seguir jugando un par de veces al mes, a escondidas de la que sería su esposa.

Yuuri continuaba su lectura tortuosa y terrible, Víctor con el alma triturada de nueva cuenta decidió alejarse de ese mundo, rompió con sus amistades salvo con la de Chris, ese hombre parecía tenerle un cariño genuino, lo demostró luego de partirle la cara al supuesto amigo que había jugado con Víctor.

En medio de toda esa tristeza Víctor recibió un pequeño obsequio, cuando paseaba durante una noche de invierno una pequeña bola de pelo café se acercó a él buscando calor. Un pequeño cachorro de caniche de grandes ojos le veía con devoción buscando abrigo, Víctor tenía compañía y amor, no del tipo que buscaba pero al menos menguaba su soledad en parte.

Al concluir la novela Yuuri decidió partir a Detroit, se sintió un tanto vacío, a sus dieciocho años no conocía nada del mundo a diferencia del personaje que le encantaba.Víctor había sufrido, pero había experimentado en carne propia la vida, él por otra parte por su personalidad no se atrevía a avanzar. Algo tenía que cambiar respecto a eso, deseaba ser fuerte y reponerse como el personaje Víctor.


	2. Encuentro

_**A quienes han llegado hasta acá buscando hard... todavía no toca, quizá para le siguiente capítulo, estoy casi segura, intento construir mis horrores antes.**_

 _ **Mil gracias a NiefBrokelly y Berlice por dejarme comentario ;)**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A los veinte años Yuuri recibiría a un nuevo compañero de habitación. Paul, el chico con el que compartía su residencia se graduaba ese año y la Universidad le asignaría ese lugar a algún otro. El japonés se lamentaba un poco, en los dos años que llevaba ahí la convivencia con su ese chico se limitó a ignorarse mutuamente, tratarse con fría cortesía, respetar su intimidad y espacio personal. No era que se odiaran, simplemente no tenían nada en común.

Como estudiantes de áreas completamente distintas en ese lugar no se desataban batallas campales como en otras partes del mismo edificio, no discusiones a finales de semestre cuando ambas partes estaban estresadas, no pleitos de ninguna índole. A Yuuri le preocupaba la clase de persona con la que tendría que convivir a partir de ese momento.

Era una soleada mañana de lunes del mes de agosto cuando Yuuri conoció a Pichit, un chico de Tailandia que recién iniciaba en la Universidad. La primera impresión que tuvo de su nuevo compañero fue que resultó demasiado enérgico. En los siguientes días el japonés se sintió bien; el nuevo limpiaba, cocinaba, y pese a que llevó nuevos habitantes al lugar (un trío de hámsters llamados oro, plata y bronce) no se molestó en absoluto.

El fin de semana se presentó el primer inconveniente en su relación, Pichit decidió arrastrarlo a una fiesta. No era un misterio para nadie que Yuuri **NO** era del tipo de personas que disfrutaban de la compañía, ruido fuerte o alcohol en exceso. Sin embargo, y por el bien de que Pichit se convenciera de que no era lo suyo, accedió a ir.

Resultaba que después de esa primera vez Pichit continuó insistiendo en sacarlo a pasear, bailar e inclusive le concretó algunas citas con chicas. Yuuri comenzó a considerarse la labor de caridad del tailandés, eso si, Pichit jamás le insistía en que bebiera alcohol.

Yuuri nunca supo bien a bien que pasó después de esa primera fiesta juntos, no recordaba -nada en absoluto- de lo que pasó luego de que decidió participar en un concurso de tragos y el momento en que despertó en su cama semidesnudo... quizá era mejor no saber.

A los tres meses se habían compaginado de manera genial, el japonés se dio cuenta de que su vida parecía algo más alegre gracias a su compañero. Resultó que Pichit era un tipo agradable y se habían dado la oportunidad de que sus personalidades tan dispares fueran complementándose entre si.

El tailandés le levantaba por las mañanas cuando -después de desvelarse por diversos motivos- se le pegaban las sábanas, Yuuri le ayudaba a ser más organizado con su tiempo y a no alimentarse solo de comida chatarra. Pronto el japonés le presentó a su familia por videollamada a su nuevo amigo, "su nuevo mejor amigo" en palabras del tailandés.

Poco tiempo después de eso se presentó el tercer libro de su escritor preferido, muchos rumores apuntaban a que sería el último. El número de fans se había incrementado, sobre todo en Estados Unidos, la gran mayoría de las lectoras eran jovencitas que se interesaban solamente en las escenas de romance y erotismo ignorando el resto de la obra. El japonés no podía realmente culparlas, era un gusto culposo de Yuuri el reflejarse en ocasiones en esas descripciones y dejarse perder por la sensualidad de las palabras.

La tercera entrega del autor se tituló _"Eros"_ , mostraba a un Víctor diferente al anterior. El personaje resultó más maduro e insolente a la autoridad de su padre, se negó en publico a aceptar a su prometida, salió huyendo de su patria con la herencia de su madre y pretendió empezar una nueva vida. Conoció en uno de sus viajes a un hombre mayor y compatriota suyo llamado Yakov. Ese hombre se convirtió en un padre para él, su mano derecha en una serie de inversiones en diversos ramos que pronto dieron frutos.

La modesta herencia de su madre pronto se incrementó, Yakov era un hombre cauto y moderado que limitaba Víctor en sus arranques de despilfarro a la hora de invertir. Víctor al fin, con una situación económica relativamente desahogada pudo dedicarse a su pasión, la pintura.

Era extraordinario que el encanto natural y belleza del personaje le acarreara a situaciones tan tensas. Sobre todo a andanzas con mujeres de todas las clases sociales, algunos chicos también... ¿En qué momento Víctor se volvió así? Ya no parecía interesado en encontrar al amor de su vida, parecía preferir rostros y cuerpos exóticos en lugar de compañía real.

Aun con los cambios el personaje resultaba dulce, con un encanto y carisma que Yuuri dudaba fuera posible en alguien real. Víctor estaba tan solo en su riqueza y belleza que difícilmente el hombre de veintiséis años correspondía a lo que fue en sus veinte.

Al final de la obra Víctor había conocido a un pequeño niño huérfano que vagaba por las calles de Moscú que intentó atracarle. El chico llamado Yurachka era rubio, malhumorado y desconfiado, según la descripción actuaba como "un pequeño gato arisco". El personaje principal se preguntaba que habría sido de él si a su mala suerte se le hubiera sumado en su tierna infancia orfandad y pobreza, decidió entonces adoptarle y ponerlo bajo la tutela de Yakov y su esposa Lilia.

Pasaron un par de años más en la Universidad para el japonés, llegó un momento cuando su beca escolar fue insuficiente y tuvo que buscar ingresos. No fue tan malo, consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería donde laboraba con Pichit. Como estudiante de administración Yuuri pensó que le sería difícil pero salvo algunas épocas su trabajo resultaba bastante llevadero. A sus 22 años estaba a punto de graduarse y no sabía que hacer, se debatía entre continuar en Estados Unidos o regresar a su patria para encargarse del negocio familiar junto con su hermana Mari.

En medio de sus dubitativas cavilaciones se enteró de que el cuarto (y posiblemente el último) libro de la serie de su escritor preferido saldría a la venta en una semana. Resultaba extraño, para muchas fans el final parecía lejano, para Yuuri no era así, el autor aunque escribía maravillosamente parecía tan cansado.

Víctor era un hombre en apariencia feliz, aunque en realidad estaba deprimido y solo. El ruso podría ser llamado "un conquistador nato", pero sentía la cama fría a pesar del desfile de cuerpos que le acompañaban. Se convirtió en un hombre rico que se labró fortuna, pero era tan desprendido de la vida y de lo material que era doloroso.

A Yuuri le habría gustado que el autor diera a conocer obras como las de sus primeros años, que concediera entrevistas, que hablara de en qué o quién se inspiró para crear a Víctor. El día libre del japonés en el trabajo coincidió con la venta al público del libro, aprovecharía para comprarlo y de paso examinar si encontraba nuevo material de lectura.

Llegó el día y como Yuuri lo había vaticinado la librería estaba a reventar, había muchas chicas, quizá demasiadas. No le era sorprendente el hecho de coincidir en gustos con ellas, Yuuri toda la vida había sufrido de burlas por sus pasatiempos "femeninos" como el ballet y el patinaje artístico. En cuanto tomó su ejemplar decidió vagar un poco por la tienda en búsqueda de algo que llamara su atención, algo de misterio o quizá ciencia ficción le vendrían bien.

Dos eran los grandes placeres de Yuuri; uno era desempaquetar una nueva y flamante adquisición, el otro era oler libros con esa fragancia a viejo que se le impregna a los textos con el paso de los años. Quiso tomar un libro que se encontraba en un estante superior que llamó su atención, no lo alcanzó, no era especialmente bajito para ser japonés pero en verdad estaba muy arriba, una mano blanca adornada por un caro rólex le alcanzó el libro.

 **—Aquí tienes.** —Yuuri volteó a ver el rostro del hombre de voz cantarina que le auxilió, por un segundo el japonés quedó atónito, era el sujeto más guapo que había visto, no solo eso, ese tipo se parecía tanto a la descripción de Víctor.

El desconocido era alto, pálido y apuesto. Tenía los más bellos ojos azules que hubiese visto en la vida, igualmente un precioso cabello plateado con un flequillo que le cubría en parte un ojo. El japonés supo que se quedó demasiado tiempo mirándolo cuando el sujeto parpadeó un par de veces.

 **—Te lo agradezco mucho.** —La mano de Yuuri se extendió para tomar el libro,se sonrojó cuando accidentalmente rozó por un segundo los dedos ajenos, el hombre sonrió con satisfacción.

 **—Tienes unos gustos muy eclécticos** —dijo el desconocido al analizar las dos novelas que llevaba Yuuri en las manos. **—No esperaría que alguien que disfruta de leer a Margaret Atwood se sintiera atraído por novelas de romance.** —El tono del del hombre apuesto resultaba un tanto extraño a los oídos del japonés, parecía una especie de prueba.

 **—No es precisamente una novela romántica, es una obra bastante completa.** —El desconocido pareció mirar con interés a Yuuri después de eso.

 **—Bueno, he visto a solo chicas comprarla el día de hoy, por eso supuse que era una novela de ese tipo.** —Al hombre apuesto le produjo un poco de gracia que ese comentario provocara que el lindo chico de rasgos orientales frunciera el ceño.

 **—El romance no es una lectura exclusiva de chicas.** —El comentario hizo que el japonés se indignara un poco, diera media vuelta y continuara su camino en búsqueda de más material de lectura. El hombre decidió seguirlo, ese chico era interesante sobremanera.

 **—¡Lo siento! soné como un tonto, suelo hacerlo cuando conozco recién a las personas. ¿Podrías ayudarme a escoger algún libro?**

 **—¿Por qué mejor no le pregunta a un empleado?**

 **—¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido intercambiar impresiones contigo más que con un empleado! Si el libro fuera para mi resultaría pan comido, pero deseo la opinión de alguien joven.** —Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el guapo desconocido le decía que parecía un niño.

 **—Tengo veintidós años.** —Yuuri lo dijo con la cara más seria y educada que le fue posible, el tipo era algo odioso.

 **—¡Wow! ¿Lo dices en serio? Pensé que tendías unos dieciocho cuando mucho...¡Los japoneses son asombrosos!**

 **—¿Cómo sabe que soy japonés?**

 **— Adiviné ¿estoy en lo correcto?**

 **— No suelo darle datos personales a desconocidos.**

 **—Faltaba más... Mi nombre es Vitya Plisetsky, soy ruso y tengo 26 años. Estoy en esta librería en búsqueda de un obsequio para un molesto adolescente de catorce años llamado Yuri, dicho sea de paso detesta los clásicos y la literatura de nuestra patria, cuando le regalé hace dos años "Los hermanos Karamázov" pensé que me lo arrojaría a la cara.**

Yuuri no deseaba hacerlo, no quería encontrar a ese excéntrico tipo interesante o gracioso... Sin embargo, se descubrió a si mismo soltando una leve risita.

 **— Pues la coincidencia es mucha, yo leí "Los hermanos Karamázov" a los doce años pero a mi sí me agradó, es usted un poco extraño.**

 **— Es algo que me dicen a menudo, ¿te puedo pedir dos favores? ¿podrías no hablarme de usted?**

 **—¿Cuál es el segundo favor que me quieres pedir?**

 **— Que me digas tu nombre.**

 **— Katsuki Yuuri.**


	3. Destino

_**Hola a las pocas personas que leen esto, bueno en realidad había prometido hard para este capítulo, pero resulta que debo construir trama acá todavía, esto es un horror, tengo años (literalmente ) sin escribir. Sin más dejo el tercer capítulo de ésto.**_

Yuuri se encontraba en su apartamento luego de uno de los días más extraños que había tenido en la vida, después de llegar se dedicó a leer "Ágape". El personaje principal había dejado de lado su vida de juergas sin sentido y pasiones de una noche, llegó el momento en que se sintió vacío, se dedicó de lleno a educar a Yurachka a quien le tenía un afecto de hermano. Aunque el niño arisco se negaba a verlo como tal le tomó como aprendiz para enseñarle pintura.

Resultó que la historia era pacífica y bella, al fin Víctor se podía dedicar a alguien... Posiblemente esa historia no tendría el excelente recibimiento que tuvo la anterior, las chicas no verían con buenos ojos que su galán seductor se convirtiera en un gentil tutor para un joven rebelde.

El japonés suspendió su lectura colocando un separador entre las páginas del libro, se tumbó sobre la cama y se concentró en sus pensamientos. Estaba convencido de que Theodor Vorifni se inspiró en Vitya para escribir sobre Víctor. Nadie nunca en la historia de del mundo podía ser tan dulcemenete encantador y seductor a la vez.

_Flashback_

Luego de que el ruso lo convenció para escoger un libro para su homónimo le invitó un café en "agradecimiento", ya que el japonés se negó a que ese tipo tan extraño pagara el importe de sus libros que había adquirido como compensación.

Yuuri en su incapacidad respecto a las relaciones humanas no entendía bien a bien que ocurría; si esa era la manera típica de flirtear con otro hombre, si ese sujeto pretendía algo extraño o simplemente había encontrado a una persona aún más torpe que él en el arte de entablar conversaciones casuales.

Ambos terminaron en la cafetería donde trabajaba, Yuuri no era de salir a muchos lugares luego que adoptaba uno como refugio, ambos se sentaron en la barra. Pichit les atendió y pidieron un par de lattes, cuando Yuuri iba a presentar a Víctor notó que su amigo disimuladamente le dijo que no lo hiciera con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el ruso no se dio cuenta... No quiso cuestionarse, ya le preguntaría a su amigo tailandés el motivo cuando estuvieran en casa.

La plática fue para sorpresa del japonés bastante amena, se centró en libros. Comenzaron cuestionandose textos famosos de la patria del otro comparando sus impresiones, siempre era interesante saber el punto de vista "nacionalista" respecto a obras emblemáticas. Poco a poco abordaron literatura universal, clásicos que para la mayoría de la gente resultaban engorrosos al ser obligados a leerlos en la escuela elemental, para ellos resultaban fascinantes y divertidos. Por último fueron textos contemporáneos, Yuuri al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo superaba en avidez lectora, inclusive le recomendó a un par de autores. A los pocos minutos la plática fue al terreno de lo personal.

 **— No lo entiendo Vitya, si para tu Yuri es tan deprimente recibir libros ¿por qué insistes en regalarle lo mismo todos los años?¿No sería mejor darle ropa u otra cosa?** — el japonés lo entendía, los adolescentes solían pedir cosas más de su gusto.

 **—No es como que los odie Yuuri, solo que no he encontrado el género que lo convenza aún. Su educación y cultura me preocupan, espero que entienda que no todo es esa música ruidosa que le gusta. Por cierto, no lo llames "mi Yuri" suena como si fuera mi pareja y definitivamente no soy un pedófilo.** —El ruso hizo un mohín gracioso que al nipón le aceleró el pulso, no solo era guapo, resultaba adorable.

 **—No estoy seguro de como llamarlo para que la plática no sea confusa... ¿Yuri ruso?**

 **—Pongámosle un apodo entonces Yuuri, creo que es la solución ¿qué te parece Yurio?**

 **—Como me lo has descrito, dudo que la idea le guste**. —Yuuri frunció el ceño ante la rara propuesta.

 **—En lo más mínimo... ¡Está decidido! ¡Él será Yurio y tu Yuuri!**

 **—Tiene suerte de tenerte, no cualquiera adoptaría a un primo si familia** —dijo el japonés con admiración **—debió ser difícil para ambos adaptarse.**

 **—Es un buen chico pese a su carácter explosivo. Yo creo que tu también tienes suerte, me habría gustado tener una hermana, ser hijo único fue solitario.**

 **—No lo creas, la mayoría del tiempo nos cuidamos mutuamente, pero algunas veces parecíamos los peores enemigos. Aunque le agradezco a Mari que me cuidara de los chicos que me molestaban todo el tiempo.**

 **—¿Por practicar ballet y patinaje? Vaya tontería, debiste ser ruso en tu vida pasada. Yo mismo tomé ballet a petición de mi madre en algún momento de mi vida, el pequeño Yurio prefiere patinar.**

 **—¿Patinas Vitya?** —El ruso no solo era lindo, no juzgaba a Yuuri por sus gustos, eso lo alegró por alguna razón.

 **—Un poco, mis patines están sepultados en algún sitio. No creo ser realmente muy bueno en ello, probablemente ya se me olvidó como hacerlo adecuadamente querido Yuuri.**

 **— No lo creo, el patinaje es como andar en bicicleta, lo que has aprendido no se olvida. Todavía sigo haciéndolo de vez en cuando, me recuerda a los buenos tiempos en Japón.**

 **—Quizá podamos salir a patinar juntos Yuuri, me gustaría que refrescarás mi memoria.** —El japonés no supo como interpretar eso, ¿el ruso coqueteaba con él? esperaba que no.

 **— Lo siento, estoy ocupado casi todo el tiempo.**

 **— ¡Que frío eres! ¡yo que pensé que había hecho un nuevo amigo!**

 **—¿De casualidad te han llamado reina del drama alguna vez?** —Yuuri sonrió a su propio comentario, esperaba que eso no pareciera coqueteo.

 **— En ocasiones, la invitación era en serio Yuuri.**

 **—Me parece bien, pero será hasta la próxima semana, en mi día de descanso.** —Eso salió de la boca del nipón sin pensarlo demasiado, se arrepintió a los dos segundos.

 **—Mencionaste que trabajas a medio tiempo además de ir a la Universidad ¿qué cosa haces para ganarte la vida?**

 **—Trabaja justo aquí apreciado cliente. Por cierto Yuuri, no es que quiera interrumpir tu cita pero estamos por cerrar.** —Pichit se dirigió a la pareja de hombres con una sonrisa, Víctor correspondió el gesto y el japonés se sonrojó.

 **— ¡Vaya, mira que tarde es! hablamos cerca de cuatro horas. Entonces tenemos un trato querido Yuuri, te veré la próxima semana, toma.** —Víctor le pasó una servilleta después de escribir en ella un número de celular con una pluma que se veía increíblemente costosa.

 **—¡Toma! yo te escribí el número de Yuuri, él es tímido para concretar estas cosas y yo suelo ser su Celestina** —dijo Pichit mientras le tendía un trozo de papel ante los horrorizados ojos del japonés. Víctor rió con un sonido alegre que recordaba campanillas.

 **—Te lo agradezco, ¿cuál es tu nombre?**

 **—Pichit Chulanont, mejor amigo de Yuuri, compañero de cuarto y colega en este trabajo.**

 **—Bueno, espero que le ayudes a Yuuri a recordar nuestro próximo encuentro, parece ser algo olvidadizo para esas cosas.**

 **—No te preocupes, de mi cuenta corre.**

En el momento en el que Víctor se despidió de ambos y se ofreció a pagar la cuenta fue detenido por Yuuri quien deseaba cubrir el costo, el ruso lo miró con sorpresa para luego aceptar. Al salir se despidieron tomando cada cual el rumbo contrario, Pichit tardaría un rato más en salir pues se preparaba para cerrar el local. Yuuri llegó a su habitación para dedicarse a leer sus nuevas adquisiciones, no logró concentrarse mucho, no tanto como quisiera.

_ Fin del flashback_

Yuuri sabía que al volver Pichit le esperaría un interrogatorio digno de alguien acusado de ser un asesino serial.

 **—¡Yuuri! ¿quién es él? ¿cuándo lo conociste? ¿por eso no funcionó con las chicas? Si preferías a los muchachos debiste decirme, creo que tenía prospectos para ti. —** La carra de emoción del tailandés no tenía precio.

 **—Pichit, es solo un tipo raro que conocí hoy en un la librería, es insistente y algo infantil.**

 **—Y guapo e interesante ¿no?** —Yuuri se sonrojó ante el comentario.

 **—No se que insinúas, solo cumpliré con el compromiso de ir con él a patinar y después de eso continuaré con mi vida.**

 **—¡Vamos Yuuri!¡admitelo! hablaste con un sujeto al que recién conocías por horas, se simpatizaron y tienen gustos en común. Él parece interesado y no te es indiferente.**

 **—Bueno, quizá es cierto, pero a mi no me interesan los hombres.**

 **—¿Lo dices porque jamás has salido con un chico? Yuuri, es como decir que no te gusta Paris porque nunca has estado en ese sitio.**

 **—Esto no funcionará.** **—** Yuuri era pesimista en cuanto a entablar amistades y relaciones, pocas veces se creaba una conexión profunda con otros.

 **—Si no funciona tendrás a un amigo para conversar sobre libros, uno guapo e inteligente. Nada malo pasará Yuuri, jamás te vi tan cómodo con alguien antes.**

 **-¿Por que te ves tan feliz el día de hoy Víctor? da algo de miedo.** — Víctor se encontraba en un bar bebiendo con su amigo suizo Christophe Giacometti

 **—Conocí a alguien hoy.** —La sonrisa gigantesca de Víctor podía cegar personas por lo brillante.

 **—¿Volverás a tus malos hábitos? ¿Será alguna actriz sin cerebro? ¿algún modelo con buen trasero?**

 **—¡Vaya! te volviste el burro que critica al conejo por sus orejas largas, desde que te comprometiste cambiaste mucho. No Chris, no entra en mis "antiguos estándares". Él estudia administración, es lindo, tímido, le encantan los libros y necesita renovar su clóset.**

 **—Asumo que la cara de felicidad es porque te llevaste a la cama a un muchachito Universitario por la tarde entonces.**

 **—No, la cara de felicidad es porque tengo una cita con él la semana que viene, debes verlo, es de lo más adorable y orgulloso, no me dejó ni pagar un par de cafés .**

 **— Cuidado Víctor, hace años que no te veía así de entusiasmado.**

 **— Eso creo, ten un poco más de fe en mi.**

 **— Cuéntame ¿cómo lo conociste?** **—** La cara de Chris parecía querer verificar algo, lucía de lo más seria.

 **— Sabes de mi hábito de estar presente cuando se ponen a la venta mis libros ¿no?, hoy en la librería no vi nada fuera de lo común, muchas chicas hablando de cómo se imaginaban al autor misterioso y esas cosas.**

 **—Se morirían si te conocieran en persona y las ventas se triplicarían.** —Ambos rieron la broma, quizás sería cierto, pero a Víctor eso no le importaba mucho.

 **—No interrumpas, como te decía, nada fuera de lo común. La situación cambió cuando un lindo chico oriental con grandes gafas apareció, tomó un ejemplar de mi nuevo libro y comenzó a examinar el resto de la tienda con ojo crítico.**

 **— Víctor, ¿estas seguro de que no solo es por encontrarlo lindo o exótico?**

 **—En principio si, pero cuando lo vi pararse de puntitas para alcanzar un libro lo encontré tierno. Lo ayudé, traté de platicar normalmente con él y de inmediato supe que era mi fan, tuve que cambiarme el nombre, sabes que detesto cuando la gente cree que las cosas pasaron exactamente como escribí...**

 **—Déjame felicitarte por tu muy brillante idea de ponerle tu nombre real a un personaje ficticio que se basa en ti.**

 **— ¡No me juzgues Chris! sabes que el primer manuscrito fue publicado en medio de una tormenta emocional y no supe lo que hacía hasta muy tarde.**

 **—Además de que tu personaje pinta y tu no puedes ni dibujar de manera decente un croquis ¿cuál es tu nuevo nombre, misterioso extraño?**

 **— Vitya Plisetsky**

 **—¡¿En serio utilizaste tu apodo y el apellido de tu primo Yuri?!**

 **—¿Suena mal? —** Víctor frunció el ceño, había sido lo único que se le ocurrió para no delatarse ante el japonés.

 **—No, pero eres poco creativo. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu lindo asiático?**

— **Yuuri** —el suspiro que acompañó a esa palabra no pasó desapercibido por el suizo.

 **—Cuidado Víctor, sabes bien que cuando te dejas enamorar y las cosas no funcionan te deprimes de manera terrible.**

 **—Han pasado años, he aprendido, enamorarse no es tan fácil ahora que el tiempo y la experiencia me han hecho madurar.**

Lo que Víctor no imaginaba era que en poco tiempo su mente, corazón y cuerpo serían impregnados con la esencia de Yuuri. Las ruedas del destino giraban de manera misteriosa, ese día sin saberlo había conocido a su alma gemela.


	4. Nuestro comienzo

_**Hola a todos los que se toman un ratito en leer mis cosas, mil gracias a aquellas personas que me dedican unos minutos de su tiempo comentándome, quienes la guardan en favoritos, etcétera.**_

 _ **¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que pretendían que algo fuera corto pero de repente crece solito? Eso me ocurrió con esta historia, prometo que habrá intensidad porque amo este tipo de cosas, mientras adelanto un poquito.**_

 _ **Agradezco a**_

 _ **Ty Pathenopaeus: Agradezco tu apoyo desde el principio, yo siento que no soy buena escribiendo pero prometo mejorar ;)**_

 _ **Mirialia Alden: ¡Muchas gracias! claro que si, esta historia planea ser algo teoricamente corto, espero que la disfrutes.**_

 _ **Guest: Aww ¡Gracias!Prometo mejorar mi escritura y te dedico este capítulo, verdad que Pichit es un sol? es maravilloso.**_

 _ **Lead: ¡Gracias! Ya llegaré a qué tanto Víctor aprovecho su vida para escribir, y quizá eso le ayude con Yuuri porque el pobre se está metiendo en líos sin darse cuenta**_

Capítulo 4

Yuuri estaba francamente impresionado, Vitya era tan hermoso en el hielo, sonaba un poco raro cuando lo pensaba, pero ese hombre tenía una presencia casi sobrenatural. Su inicio no fue perfecto, titubeó, pero en cuanto el ruso se sintió seguro pudo ejecutar algunos saltos ¿cómo era posible eso?

 **—Dijiste que quizá no recordarías como hacerlo, eres un mentiroso.** —Yuuri fruncía el ceño, una de las cosas que no le gustaban en absoluto es que se burlaran de él.

 **—No lo soy, no lo había hecho en uno años.** —Con una sonrisa hermosa el ruso clavó un doble Axel como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo.

 **—Si eso fuera verdad no podrías hacer dobles y triples tan fácil**. —Yuuri aún no estaba convencido de que no le vieron la cara. Después de unos veinte minutos salieron de la pista, estaban cansados, pero continuaron con la plática.

 **— Es más común de lo que crees que en Rusia nos enseñen a patinar desde pequeños Yuuri. Quizá solamente me equivoqué de carrera y tengo talento para esto.**

 **—Bueno, ciertamente sabes de tu profesión, algo me dice que eres buen editor.**

 **—No lo sé, lidiar con escritores gruñones es difícil en ocasiones.**

El resto de la tarde fue genial, Yuuri jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien antes. Víctor se encontraba en el cielo, ese dulce japonés era adorable, en el fondo también algo gruñón aunque sabía ocultarlo con una capa de buenos modales. Comieron juntos en un restaurante italiano después de que el ruso se volvió insistente en su antojo de pasta, inclusive fueron al cine aunque era algo tarde. El japonés quedó impresionado, allá donde iban el aura de Víctor les abria camino entre las masas como si la gente se detuviera a admirarle por unos segundos.

Paso el tiempo, sin darse cuenta las salidas se hicieron más frecuentes. Por lo general el día de descanso de Yuuri lo pasaba casi por completo con el ruso, cuando sus compromisos en la Universidad o el trabajo les impedían estar juntos entre semana se veían un par de horas o como mínimo se escribían.

A los dos meses de salidas juntos Yuuri se sentía profundamente fascinando, nunca en toda su vida se había conectado así con otra persona o se había sentido más atraído físicamente. Víctor no sabía cómo explicar todo el asunto, su relación con el japonés era por simple diversión en un principio, luego llegó el momento en que todo cambió y se sentía cálido por dentro al esperar con ansia ver al muchacho, hasta soñaba con él.

La relación fue ganando un lugar importante en el día a día de ambos. Víctor se levantaba por la mañana esperando ansioso por saber del japonés y corroborar si podrían verse. Yuuri sonreía más, inclusive en las clases se distraía un poco pensando en el ruso y se sentía en las nubes. Pichit apoyaba con todo lo que podía al par, le agradaba ayudar a "la feliz pareja" esperando que por fin su mejor amigo consiguiera a alguien en su vida.

Un viernes por la tarde la relación de amistad cambió. Eso ocurrió después de que Víctor pasó a recoger a Yuuri después de que terminaron sus clases, por primera vez irían rumbo al departamento del ruso. Todo surgió gracias a la enfática discusión respecto a las posibilidades del japonés de aprender a jugar billar; el chico insistía en que eso, el golf y pescar no eran precisamente actividades que encontrara "estimulantes".

Luego de una larga plática por WhattsApp Víctor invitó a Yuuri a su hogar, se encontraron a las afueras de la Universidad y se dirigieron al rumbo a la casa del ruso, montados en el muy exótico convertible rosa del mayor. Víctor pretendía enseñarle a jugar aprovechando la mesa de billar que poseía.

Al llegar al complejo habitacional el lugar dejó a Yuuri boquiabierto. El edificio era demasiado lujoso, el elevador era increíble, pero el departamento era simplemente asombroso y gigantesco. El japonés sentía que perdía dinero por solo estar en ese lugar, no sería extraño que el ruso hubiese empleado a algún decorador de interiores para arreglar todo de manera tan elegante, sobria y moderna ¿acaso como editor se ganaba tanto? ¿la familia de Vitya sería adinerada?

El japonés fue conducido a un cuarto que tenía un gran mueble con pequeños apartados donde se podía apreciar una pantalla plana, películas, un reproductor de música, etcétera. Igualmente, al fondo de la habitación había una pequeña cantina bien surtida, en medio de la habitación estaba la famosa mesa de billar.

De repente Yuuri recordó las primeras veces que se vio con Víctor, él se ofrecía a pagar todo, luego pareció entender que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto y dejó de sugerirlo. El japonés sabía que quizá le parecía demasiado orgulloso, pero era un rasgo de su personalidad el ser equitativo y justo en esas cosas; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de Víctor.

 **—Yuuri, te preguntaba si quieres algo de beber, yo me serviré un whisky.** —El japonés parpadeó unos segundos procesando todo, el hecho de que Vitya fuese o no rico no debía afectarle, eran amigos, le agradaba y seguía siendo la misma persona.

 **—¡Oh!¡claro! te acompaño con lo mismo.** —La ceja de Víctor se alzó con un gesto de incredulidad.

 **—¿Estás seguro? En lo que llevo de conocerte jamás te he visto beber**. —La mirada de preocupación del ruso lo dejó sin habla, era muy dulce con él.

 **—No tolero mucho el alcohol, no es como que sea abstemio.** —La verdad es que Yuuri sabía que no era buena idea beber dado a su historial de "pérdida de memoria", pero jamás se había puesto especialmente mal por un trago o dos.

 **—Entonces mejor te doy algo de jugo de naranja.** —Yuuri frunció el ceño ofendido.

 **—¡No soy un niño!** —Yuuri se había olvidado que ese hombre podía parecerle el más bello que había visto, pero también era el más desesperante, su resuelta honestidad le sacaba de su zona de confort.

 **—¡Está bien! toma** —le dijo Víctor pasándole un trago luego de servirlo **—elige querido Yuuri ¿rayadas o lisas?**

 **—Rayadas**

La mesa de billar era de fieltro azul y caoba, parecía que fue hecha bajo pedido; las que Yuuri recordaba eran verdes en madera sencilla, de verdad que el lugar completo era un derroche. Todo el asunto y el lujo rodeando a Vitya hacía que se pareciera tanto a Víctor, sobre todo porque actos tan simples como que el japonés le comprara un algodón de azúcar al pasear le hacían muy feliz... El ruso pasó un rato más explicando de nueva cuenta el objetivo del juego, parecía fácil.

Cuando decidieron concentrarse en jugar resultó que el japonés lo encontró hasta divertido. Al principio era pésimo, pasaron cosas graciosas como que al no golpear la bola blanca en el centro sino muy abajo terminaba saltando en la mesa como si fuera un conejo, en otras ocasiones el impulso era tan fuerte que incluso la bola blanca terminaba ahogándose en sus tiros exitosos. Solo una vez solicitó la ayuda al ruso, cuando para lograr lo que quería debía impulsar el taco en una trayectoria especialmente difícil.

 **—Vitya ¿cómo debería golpear aquí? creo que me atasqué.** —La dedicación de Yuuri por aprender correctamente las cosas era adorable, se concentraba en las bolas de billar con una constancia encantadora. Tenía poco de conocerle, pero estaba seguro que a cualquier cosa que le gustara se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, Víctor estaba fascinado.

 **—Claro que no, mira.** —Víctor se colocó detrás de él, tomando sus muñecas dirigiendo el tiro de manera exitosa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que la cercanía inocente de ese momento les afectara tanto. Ambos eran conscientes de la atracción que experimentaban por el otro, pero nunca se habían tocado mucho. Las manos del ruso eran tan cálidas, la espada de Yuuri estaba pegada al pecho contrario percibiendo la fuerza de ese cuerpo, el aroma de Víctor mezclado con una colonia costosa que no supo identificar con notas de madera y cítricos le encantaba, se sentía maravilloso.

Por su parte el ruso sentía a Yuuri temblar ligeramente a su toque, sabía que los japoneses eran reservados por naturaleza, pero este tipo de estremecimiento era tan sexy. La cercanía y temperatura del menor era tan sublime, su piel era tan fragante pese a no usar ningún perfume. El japonés olía a hierbabuena y Víctor tuvo que contener el impulso de hundir la nariz en el cuello de su invitado, también deseaba pegarlo todo lo posible a él.

Pasaron algunos segundos así, sin intentar despegarse uno del otro. Cuando Yuuri volteó ruborizado para mirar al ruso a los ojos vio una emoción indescifrable en ellos. Los labios de ambos se aproximaron y se tocaron de manera suave, como los aleteos de mariposa sobre una flor, el contacto duró unos segundos y se separaron.

Yuuri aún ruborizado intentó hablar, pero fue sorprendido de nueva cuenta por un asalto, esta vez más demandante. El japonés se dejó llevar por todo y le permitió al mayor explorar su boca, nunca se sintió mejor en la vida. Un calor nacido en su rostro descendió por su pecho y se asentó en su estómago, no pudo ahogar un gemido suave en el beso.

Víctor se sentía superado por la situación, se estaba comportando como un adolescente enfermo de amor. Giró del todo a Yuuri, retiró el taco de sus manos y lo tomó por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo. El japonés colocó los brazos sobre el cuello del mayor y hundió las manos en su cabellera, definitivamente el ruso no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo bien que se sentía todo, de lo correcto que parecía.

La lengua de Yuuri participaba del beso, pero de manera tímida, eso calentó a Víctor a niveles insospechados, ese chico era adorable. Poco a poco la intensidad subió por parte de ambos, aprovechando que el japonés estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacían el mayor lo elevó tomándolo de la cadera y lo sentó sobre la mesa de billar, se colocó entre sus piernas notando como ambos estaban excitados y reanudó el contacto entre sus bocas.

Para Víctor no era suficiente, las tímidas manos de Yuuri deslizándose sobre su pecho lo enloquecían. El ruso detuvo un momento el beso y observó su obra, el muchacho estaba sonrojado, agitado, con una erección notoria entre sus piernas. Sin pesarlo mucho el mayor empujó con el taco las bolas de billar dispersándolas, incluso tiró algunas de la mesa, luego recostó al menor y hundió la boca en el delicioso cuello del japonés mientras colaba las manos bajo la camiseta que llevaba para acariciarle de manera insistente.

El ruso estaba en la gloria, los temblores de Yuuri bajo su toque lo enardecían, habría continuado en ello, le habría hecho el amor en esa mesa de billar de no ser porque el muchacho le detuvo.

 **—Vi- Vitya, por favor…¡de- detente!** —Víctor se detuvo, no quería, creía que era posible, pero lo hizo. Observó a Yuuri, seguía igual de tentador y hermoso recostado sobre la mesa de fieltro azul.

 **—Lo siento Yuuri, lamento haberte asustado.** —La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada y seguían excitados, el ruso se incorporó ayudando al japonés a hacer lo mismo.

 **—No es eso.** —Yuuri evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, parecía tímido cuando hace unos segundos había respondido tan bien a sus caricias, eso preocupó al mayor.

 **—¿Entonces no te gusto de esta manera? Tú me gustas mucho**. —Esas palabras fueron dichas con toda la vulnerabilidad y ternura que existían en el alma de Víctor, desnudando su sentir con ello, como hacía años que no ocurría.

 **—También me gustas de esta manera Vitya.** —Las manos de Yuuri acariciaron de manera tímida el rostro del ruso al pronunciar esas palabras.

 **—Es bueno saberlo Yuuri, ¿entonces quieres ir más despacio? ¿te gustaría iniciar algo conmigo?**

 **—Yo nunca he salido con un chico… Pero tú de verdad me gustas Vitya, quiero iniciar algo contigo.**

 **—Me alegro tanto, entonces ¿me detuviste porque no lo has hecho con un hombre?** —De nuevo esa franqueza que resultaba estresante para el japonés. Sí, estuvieron a punto de tener sexo. Sí, a Yuuri le encantó sentirse así de perdido por el momento, jamás lo había conseguido con alguien ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar cosas tan bochornosas?

 **—No lo he hecho con nadie, nunca me había sentido así.** —Confesar cosas tan embarazosas para Yuuri era de lo peor, casi esperaba la misma reacción que tenían todos cuando expresaba eso en voz alta, un montón de risas. Eso no ocurrió, la mirada incrédula del ruso seguida por una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva le dio repelús.

 **—Entonces querido Yuuri, debes enamorarte primero de mí.** —La aseveración del mayor provocó que el japonés se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo y recibiera un casto beso en la frente, de verdad deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, gracias al cielo la calentura de ambos había bajado.

 **—Comienzo a arrepentirme de esto.** —El japonés sentía tal bochorno que quería huir y esconderse.

 **—No deberías ¿te parece si te preparo una cena para mañana? Soy un buen cocinero.** —Víctor trataba de aliviar la tensión de momento, lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que derretiría glaciares.

 **—¿Intentas seducirme como a una chica**? —Yuuri había captado la necesidad de reír de la situación tan extraña y se unió a la comicidad.

 **—¡Por supuesto que no! Si solo intentara seducirte te habría ignorado hace unos minutos y te habría comido entero**. —El ruso sonrió de nueva cuenta, de manera aún más sexy, Yuuri pensó que si se lo proponía podía causarle un paro cardíaco.

— **Si intentas enamorarme deberías hablarme de libros ¿me mostrarás los que tienes?** —El japonés no podía dejarlo así, decidió pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa y fue lo que mejor se le ocurrió. Víctor rió de buena gana de manera jovial y abrazó a Yuuri arrastrándolo de nuevo a la mesa de billar, recostándose ambos en ella, esta vez el menor sobre él.

 **—Me gustas mucho, eres uno en un millón ¿verdad querido Yuuri? ¡Me encantará mostrarte mi colección de libros!**


	5. Pasión 2

Víctor Nikiforov estaba en el cielo, desde iniciada su relación con Yuuri se sentía pleno, pocas veces en la vida había experimentado tanta paz, el japonés había iluminado sus días grises. Si bien inició como un coqueteo inocente a un muchacho que llamó su atención en poco tiempo se sintió atraído por la mente despierta, la sonrisa dulce y el orgullo del chico; de verdad le gustaba demasiado, aun así, se sentía confundido respecto a sus propios sentimientos de nueva cuenta.

Víctor Nikiforov también era un idiota, si no hubiese pensado la primera vez que vio a Yuuri que sería solo un encuentro fortuito le habría dicho su nombre real, no se sentiría culpable cada vez que lo llamaba "Vitya", no estaría enredándose en su propia telaraña emocional tratando de enamorar al japonés al mismo tiempo que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él.

Víctor Nikiforov era feliz, por primera vez en años tenía un motivo para sonreír de manera real, Yuuri parecía una excelente persona. Era inteligente, gracioso, compartían gustos y era adorable. Igualmente, el ruso había sentido hervir su sangre solo con sus dulces besos… No fue culpa de que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin contacto físico con otra persona, tampoco que encontrara un lado sensual en el muchacho que parecía tan recatado en público, simplemente anhelaba más de él por alguna razón.

Yuuri Katsuki se había convertido en una droga demasiado poderosa para Víctor Nikiforov, el ruso no sabía si estaba enamorado del muchacho, ciertamente ambos se gustaban y mucho, pero no sabía si era capaz de tener sentimientos por otra persona de nueva cuenta. Le había dicho a Yuuri que llevarían más lejos su relación sólo si lograba que se enamorara de él, el ruso estaba en graves problemas ya que ignoraba si aún podía amar a otro de nueva cuenta.

Pese a todo, sus encuentros iban viento en popa y eran agradables. Aunque ahora que Víctor tenía la posibilidad de besar al muchacho la situación se transformó en una dulce tortura. Dos meses más habían pasado desde que acordaron "intentar algo" porque se gustaban, ninguno había llamado "noviazgo" a lo que tenían, difícilmente podría ser llamado así. Durante sus salidas parecían un par de amigos, durante los momentos fugaces cuando se besaban y acariciaban en la soledad del departamento del ruso parecían amantes, cuando simplemente veían una película o leían en silencio parecían una pareja que llevaba muchísimo tiempo junta.

Yuuri Katsuki era un enigma increíble, podía pasar horas hablando de temas interesantes y al mismo tiempo parecía que vivía dentro de una burbuja. Cuando Víctor lo sacaba de su zona de confort invitándolo a sitios donde usualmente no iría solía estar poco dispuesto, luego de un rato convenciéndolo de que nada malo pasaría resultaba agradable y encantador.

A Víctor otra cosa le resultaba graciosa, cada vez que iniciaba un beso (siempre lo hacía él) Yuuri lo recibía de buena gana si no era en un lugar público, luego el chico era el que profundizaba el contacto, empujaba su lengua y exploraba con anhelo. Lo mismo ocurría con las caricias, un pequeño jugueteo bajo la camiseta podía llevar a terminar sin aliento, devorándose el cuello mutuamente, mordiéndose los hombros, ambicionando seguir… En más de una ocasión se sintió excitado solamente por escuchar los jadeos del japonés durante esos momentos.

Cuando Yuuri le confesó que no había tenido sexo con nadie le pareció algo imposible en un primer momento. El muchacho tenía una belleza discreta y un encanto agreste que si bien no resaltaría a primera vista de seguro a más de uno le parecería atrayente. Si le preguntaran a Víctor que era lo que más le gustaba del muchacho no sabría decirlo; tenía un rostro ligeramente redondo que le daba un aire dulce y joven, unos ojos expresivos de lo más bonitos, una piel bella, unos labios jugosos y ansiosos…había fantaseado tanto con esa boca.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan lindo no tuvo nunca a nadie? Esa respuesta llegó tiempo después, gracias a Pichit. Mientras el ruso esperaba que Yuuri regresara de entregar unos libros en la biblioteca de la Universidad y sacar otros aprovechó para hablar con el tailandés, cerca de media hora aproximadamente fue el tiempo que charlaron, se enteró de varias cosas. Él le dijo que tenía el privilegio de ser amigo de Yuuri por su insistencia, el muchacho no parecía interesado en formar relaciones con otras personas, se concentraba en un solo objetivo y no se daba posibilidad de nada más. Víctor se enteró que el japonés tenía fama en la Universidad de excelente estudiante, retraído y distante; que algunas chicas habían salido con él usando al tailandés como puente sin poder conseguir la atención de Yuuri ni tampoco sacarlo de su cascarón. Además, Pichit le advirtió que si le hacía daño se las vería con él… Fue un poco raro el ser amenazado, ese chico le recordaba a Chris en lo sobreprotector.

Víctor Nikiforov después de dos meses de insistir logró convencer a Yuuri de cenar con él en su hogar. Cuando terminara sus clases del viernes le recogería para ir primero a una exposición temporal en el Museo de arte contemporáneo de Detroit, después cocinarían juntos en su departamento. El ruso estaba nervioso pero decidido, debía ser honesto con él y confesarle la verdad antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos aún más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La exposición fue interesante, llegar y observar las diversas piezas que le conformaban era algo que ambos disfrutaban. En los cuatro meses que Víctor tenía de conocer a Yuuri notó que amaba ese tipo de eventos; el ruso adoraba la mirada concentrada y serena tras las gafas de montura azul, ser el centro de atención de esos ojos chocolate en medio de la pasión debía ser increíble si conservaba ese lado agudo. A últimas fechas siempre que miraba mucho al japonés terminaba pensando en "eso"… No era correcto, se sentía un poco mal por ser tan pervertido.

Todo iba bastante bien hasta que unas chicas se acercaron para llamar la atención, una rubia y una castaña bastante lindas. Ambas estaban vestidas de manera formal y parecían un poco mayores que ellos, mujeres de negocios quizá. Víctor conocía a ese tipo de mujeres coquetas bastante bien, pero en este momento no tenía ganas de ser demasiado encantador o galante al rechazarlas, se encontraba ocupado con su Yuuri.

La chica rubia habló primero. **—Hola. Soy Sonia, mi amiga Stella y yo no somos de por aquí, nos gustaría que nos mostraran el lugar si tienen tiempo. —** Víctor habría reído si le tocara ver todo como espectador, era un atrevimiento que resultó chocante de tan directo. La mujer se dirigía a ambos, pero centraba más la atención en Yuuri, la castaña callada le miraba más a él.

Para la gran sorpresa de todos, el japonés tomó la palabra. **—Hola, mi nombre es Yuuri y él es Vitya. Lo siento mucho, pero ya teníamos planes para hoy que no se pueden posponer.** —El tono cortés y dulce del chico acompañado de una sonrisa discreta causó un leve estremecimiento en la rubia, el japonés estaba dirigiéndole un gesto bastante sexy. Víctor reclamaría después, ahora se concentraba en observar el leve rubor que aparecía en el rostro blanco de la muchacha, lo estudiaba con interés.

 **—Es una verdadera lástima Yuuri, de todas maneras, toma.** —Le tendió un pedazo de papel con un número telefónico mientras sonreía, la mujer era osada, Yuuri metió el número en su bolsillo del pantalón. **— Estaremos aquí hasta la semana que viene… Si tienen ganas de una copa avísenme.**

En cuanto las mujeres se alejaron el aura que se había mostrado densa cambió, terminaron de mirar la exposición y fueron a comprar comestibles para la cena. Yuri no se mostraba afectado por el coqueteo, Víctor sí lo estaba, aunque no lo demostró. El ruso no participó de ello, pero vio como una mujer deseaba la atención del japonés, eso lo molestaba demasiado.

En el departamento de Víctor cocinarían nikujyaga, Yuuri le instruiría y ambos lo prepararían, fue la condición pedida por el menor a cambio de aceptar la invitación. No era lo que el ruso había pensado originalmente cuando se ofreció a cocinar para el muchacho, usualmente él cocinaría para su invitado, le citaría entre velas y vino. Con el japonés todo se sentía tan cotidiano y dulce…

El proceso fue divertido, el menor le sonreía de manera encantadora al darle indicaciones; resultó ser un plato sencillo, pero lucía y olía de maravilla. Yuuri le comentó alguna vez que extrañaba la comida de su madre, que él no era tan bueno como ella, pero que definitivamente cocinaba mejor que su hermana.

Le dedicó una apreciativa mirada al menor, el japonés era encantador con un delantal y un cucharón en la mano. Al verlo de espaldas no pudo evitar abrazarlo por la cintura y hundir la nariz en el cuello del chico, quien se estremeció en respuesta.

 **—Vitya, deja eso… Al menos espera a cenar**. — A últimas fechas cada vez que Víctor tocaba a Yuuri el chico intentaba huir, no era un rechazo, de eso estaba seguro el ruso. Era un pobre intento para no sucumbir ante lo que le pedía su receptivo cuerpo casi a gritos.

 **—¿Es eso invitación?** —La naturaleza coqueta del ruso no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer enrojecer al menor, adoraba ese tono encantador en Yuuri, no es que quisiera presionarlo, pero era demasiado tentador sacarlo de su zona de confort.

 **—Claro que si… A cenar, tu dijiste que querías probar el sochu japonés.** —El menor fruncía el ceño, era el momento en que Víctor dejaba de bromear o en serio se enojaría con él, le había pasado algunas veces. Cuando eso ocurría Yuuri perdía contacto con el mundo por un par de días.

La cena igual que todo lo que hacían juntos fue amena y encantadora. Víctor amaba escuchar sobre las anécdotas de Yuuri y Pichit durante su primer año juntos, la vida del japonés creciendo en un onsen, de sus clases en la Universidad. Todo en su relación emanaba cotidianeidad, paz, equilibrio… Víctor no estaba seguro si amaba al muchacho, pero se sentía en su hogar solo por respirar el mismo aire que él.

Poco después de acabada la cena, aún con bastante sochu que había sido cortesía de Yuuri, decidieron beber unos tragos en la sala mientras leían. No era algo nuevo, cuando el menor estaba de buen humor dejaba a Víctor recostarse en su regazo mientras hojeaban sus respectivos libros, en ocasiones hasta le mimaba un poco acariciando dulcemente su cabello. En ese momento se encontraban ambos sentados en el sofá, con un trago cada uno, solo escuchando como cambiaban las páginas.

Después de unos diez minutos el japonés sirvió un nuevo trago para los dos, ese era el quinto para ambos contando los de la cena. **—Comenzaré a pensar que quieres aprovecharte de mí luego de embriagarme.** — El ruso no pudo evitar bromear de nuevo.

 **—¡Cla…Claro que no!.** —Un furioso rojo cubrió las mejillas de Yuuri, si bien no estaba borracho parecía un poco "achispado" por el alcohol.

 **—No lo sé, quizá no te gusto tanto. Hoy te vi coquetear con esa rubia, Yuuri, eres cruel.** —No era el momento de hablar de lo raro que se sintió. Sin embargo, Víctor decidió sacarlo a colación de alguna manera.

 **—Esas mujeres se acercaron a buscarte…** —La expresión dolida del japonés no pasó desapercibida ¿en serio no se dio cuenta que una iba tras él?

 **—La castaña si, la rubia te quería a ti, y tú la cortejaste.** —El ruso hizo un puchero, de verdad, esa cortesía del japonés le pareció un flirteo.

 **—¡Yo ni siquiera sé hacer eso! ¿Por qué coquetearían conmigo si estabas tú?** —Las firmes palabras de Yuuri hicieron sonreír al ruso.

 **—Asumo que es tu forma de decir que soy guapo. Yuuri, eres apuesto, me estoy cansando de decírtelo. Además, eran dos y a menos que sean muy abiertas quizá les molestaría compartirte o compartirme.** —Sabía que la broma no sería bien aceptada por el japonés, pero no pudo evitarla.

 **—¡No digas vulgaridades!** —El rostro ofendido del menor no tenía precio, parecía como si le hubieran propuesto comer carne humana.

 **—¡Eres tan inocente! Descuida, me gustas tanto que yo no podría compartirte. Pero, no flirtees más o te besaré frente a todos para mostrarles que eres mío.** —La seriedad de las palabras del ruso luego de la broma resultaban algo desconcertante para Yuuri, tuvo que sincerarse a esa declaración.

 **—Ni yo a ti, tú me gustas mucho y estaba celoso.** —La frase pronunciada por el japonés tenía un tinte de vergüenza, inocencia y sinceridad que hizo saltar el corazón de Víctor. No pudo evitar apartar los vasos de ambos, los libros, deseaba saborear la boca de Yuuri.

El beso tenía un ligero aroma a licor y fue dulce en un principio, aunque al poco tiempo se intensificó. Yuuri suspiraba con pasión y anhelo, Víctor lo tomó por la cintura y lo subió sobre su regazo, parecía lo apropiado al estar en el sofá.

Yuuri decidió atraer al ruso por los cabellos con la mano izquierda, la derecha exploró bajo la camisa del mayor. Tocando suavemente el estómago ajeno el japonés subió y bajó, acariciando la piel del lugar. Víctor sintió el desespero del muchacho en la forma violenta que su boca lo besaba, inclusive en la forma tierna en que mimaba su piel con los dedos.

La timidez del japonés era obvia, no sabía lo que hacía, Víctor desconocía hasta donde le permitiría ir el muchacho si continuaban con esto; no deseaba presionar, pero el fuego de su vientre enloquecería al más fuerte de los hombres. El mayor se decidió a abandonar unos segundos la cintura ajena para desabotonar su propia camisa, el beso se interrumpió.

 **—Vi- Vitya ¿Qué haces?** —La sorpresa era obvia, el menor se asustó pensando que de repente todo el asunto subiría de nivel de manera tan apresurada. Suspiró ante el cuerpo del ruso, era tan atractivo con la respiración agitada y la camisa abierta.

 **—Tranquilo Yuuri, solamente te dejo libre camino, puedes hacerme lo que gustes. Aunque yo no te presionaré a nada**. —Los ojos oscurecidos de calor y ansia del ruso no pasaron desapercibidos. Básicamente le estaba concediendo permiso al menor de hacerle lo que se le antojara y se comprometía a parar si el japonés lo quería. Era una oferta tentadora, Yuuri podía sentir como ambos estaban excitados y decidió aceptar porque en verdad lo deseaba. El mismo se sacó la camiseta sintiéndose un poco extraño, era como si se le estuviera ofreciendo al ruso que lo volvía loco.

Ambos reanudaron el beso, Yuuri decidió acomodar los brazos sobre el cuello ajeno mientras su boca se entretenía mordisqueando el lóbulo del mayor. Tiempo atrás, de manera accidental había descubierto que era un punto sensible para el ruso cuando le susurró durante una película, se sintió triunfante cuando le provocó un estremecimiento al bello hombre debajo de él.

Cuando la boca descendió por el cuello del mayor con besos y succiones el chico se regodeó por las reacciones ajenas. En represalia Víctor le acarició la espalda suavemente con ambas manos, en una caricia lenta hecha con la punta de los dedos que le hizo estremecer, en el último segundo sus palmas tomaron el redondo trasero del menor dando un apretón y acercando a ambos todo lo posible; sus erecciones se encontraron y los dos gimieron por la sensación.

 **—No pude contenerme… Estás provocándome demasiado Yuuri.** —Las manos de Víctor seguían en el mismo sitio, su voz se había vuelto más grave y lenta por la excitación, el japonés comenzó a mecer las caderas suavemente mientras le daba un beso feroz al ruso.

 **—Vi-Vitya… yo.. yo quie-** —Un dedo de Víctor detuvo la frase de Yuuri a la mitad.

 **—Yuuri, en consideración a tu timidez asumiré que deseas continuar con esto… Aunque, si quieres que pare en algún momento … Yo respetaré lo que quieras.** —La mano izquierda del ruso tomó la derecha del menor por la muñeca y depositó un beso suave en el dorso. El japonés se sintió seguro con el gesto y se convenció de que hacía lo correcto, ese hombre le llenaba el alma como nadie y quería ser suyo.

 **—Yo quiero seguir Vitya, enséñame.** —Víctor sonrió de manera hambrienta y colocó las manos ajenas sobre su cuello.

 **—Sostente fuerte Yuuri.** —El japonés obedeció, sintió como el ruso lo tomaba por los muslos, lo cargaba rumbo a la habitación, mientras tanto se besaban de manera torpe y ansiosa.

Al llegar al lugar Yuuri fue colocado en la cama. Víctor lo observaba como si fuera una obra de arte. El ruso comenzó a quitarse la ropa de manera lenta para él, mientras tanto no despegaba la vista del expresivo rostro del menor. Primero los zapatos, los calcetines, la camisa, el pantalón… todo ante el japonés que solamente apartó los ojos cuando el ruso tiró del elástico de la ropa interior, que apresaba una enorme erección. El mayor decidió conservar la última pieza por el momento.

 **—Querido Yuuri, te prometo que me esforzaré por ti… Pero, no hay por qué ser tímido…** —Víctor no podía evitar profesarle ternura… nunca había tenido una pareja que sintiera pudor con él, era demasiado adorable.

 **—Te es fácil decirlo, eres perfecto.** —El dulce reproche del japonés le sacó una risita inevitable. Le quitó el calzado al menor.

 **—No lo soy, y te aseguro que tu cuerpo me pone tan mal que no sé cómo he podido contenerme.** —Se unió a su nuevo amante en la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Las manos del ruso depositaron una lánguida caricia por el pecho ajeno, misma que descendió por el estómago y se detuvo en el botón del pantalón del japonés.

Un nuevo beso se hizo necesario para ambos, Yuuri se estremeció cuando el mayor coló su mano en su ya abierto pantalón y la ropa interior, liberando a su miembro que en ningún momento había perdido su dureza.

 **—Yuuri, una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu piel.** —Susurró el ruso a su oído. La boca de Víctor dejaba suaves besos de mariposa sobre el cuello ajeno, al mismo tiempo acariciaba con una mano de manera insistente el miembro del menor.

 **— Es tan cálida y suave… Tan receptiva a mi…** —Yuuri se estremecía ante el contacto, era encantador…El japonés estaba impacientándose, su inexperiencia y pasión eran una mezcla explosiva.

— **Vitya, ap- ¡apresúrate**! — El ruso sabía que la timidez del chico podía irse por la ventana, tras su recatado temperamento se vislumbraba un volcán, se lo decían desde mucho tiempo atrás sus besos y sus ardientes caricias.

 **—Claro que no…** —La boca del ruso le dio un beso violento por atreverse a sugerirlo. **—Primero recorreré toda esta maravillosa piel, te perderé en la pasión, te evitaré el dolor cuanto pueda, solo entonces te haré mío… Te mereces que esto sea menorable.**


End file.
